Ridho Rhoma is My Rival
by SakaAki
Summary: Naruto ngefans ama Ridho Rhoma, sang penyanyi dangdut paling ganteng ? . Sasuke yg udah dari dulu naksir ama Naru jelas aja langsung cemburu. Apa yg bakal dilakukan Sasuke? SasuNaru! For SasuNaru anniversary’s day! --TwoShot--


Summary: Naruto ngefans ama Ridho Rhoma, sang penyanyi dangdut paling ganteng (??). Sasuke yg udah dari dulu naksir ama Naru jelas aja langsung cemburu. Apa yg bakal dilakukan Sasuke???

SasuNaru!!! For SasuNaru anniversary's day!!!!

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi cita2 anda sekarang, Ridho?" Sang reporter televisi mengajukan pertanyaan kepada seorang lelaki disebelahnya. Konon katanya, lelaki ini adalah seorang penyanyi yang lagi naik daun dan digemari kaum wanita di Negaranya. Pernah ada seorang wartawan yang penasaran dengan daya tarik sang penyanyi ganteng tersebut dan mencoba mewawancarai salah seorang penggemar Ridho Rhoma. Tentu saja jawaban yang diterimanya sudah jelas.

_Wartawan: "Menurut anda, apa yang menjadi daya tarik terbesar Ridho Rhoma?"_

_Penggemar: "Ah, si mas jangan suka pura-pura ga tau ah.... kan itu sudah jelas"_

_Wartawan: "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mba. Apa yang membuat anda begitu menggemari sang dangduters(?) ini?"_

_Penggemar: "Yah, kalo mas bilang begitu sih... yaaahhh ini sh menurut saya ya, menurut saya daya tarik Ridho itu ya di __**bulu dadanya**__ itu loh"_

_Wartawan: "e-eh?!"_

Yah, kembali lagi ke masa sekarang....

"Cita-cita saya sekarang ini ya selain untuk bisa menyaingi nama ayah saya, juga saya ingin cepat-cepat mendapat jodoh" Ridho menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang pembawa acara.

Kalimat pernyataan terakhir dari sang dangduters tersebut mendapat sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan para penonton di studio, disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti: "RIDHO I LOVE YOU!!!!" atau "Pilih aku aja!!!!!!!!!!!" juga "AKU TAHU KAMU MEMANG MENCARI AKU!!!!" serta "TELPON AKU 767 EMPAT KALI!!!!!!".

Para satpam pun kewalahan untuk menenangkan para penonton yang seperti macan mencari mangsa.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Di tempat yang jauuuhh jauuuhh dari kegaduhan itu, di sebuah apartemen murah yang agak bobrok, duduklah seorang remaja-berambut-pirang di depan sebuah televisi. Matanya melebar sebagai tanda keterkejutan dan mulutnya menganga.

Jika ada orang yang lewat saat itu dan melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu, orang itu pasti mengira dia telah lupa minum obat.

Pada kenyataanya, keadaan sang remaja yang benama Naruto itu diakibatkan oleh seorang lelaki gagah nan tampan yang suka berdendang dengan gitar kesayangannya. Ridho Rhoma.

Naruto sangat terkejut sekaligus senang saat mendengar sang bintang dagdut kesukaannya sedang mencari jodoh. Dia berpikir mungkin mimpinya untuk menikah dengan Ridho Rhoma dapat terkabul.

"Inilah saatnya!! Calon 'Istri' Ridho Rhoma. Naruto Rhoma. Beraksi!!" Dia melompat keatas sofa dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan langsung saja dia mendapat hadiah berupa sandal jepit 'swallow' melayang tepat ke kepalanya diikuti dengan teriakan "BERISIK WOI!!" dari kamar di apartemen seberang yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarnya.

Sang pemberi 'hadiah' itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Woy, Sasuke!!!! Buka pintunya!!!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke tanpa rasa peri ke-pintuan.

'Apa-apaan itu si Uchiha!? Dia ga tau apa gimana akibatnya kalo bikin 'The Great Uzumaki' marah?!' Naruto mengumpat-umpat di dalam hatinya.

Karena belum juga mendapat jawaban, Naruto melanjutkan percobaan-menghancurkan-pintu-kamar-Sasuke-brengsek.

"WOY JAMBAN!!! BUKA OI!!"

~BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!~ (Suara pintu yg diketok ceritanya)

"Apaan sih ribut ba-" ~BUGHH!!~

---------------------

"Ma-maaf Sasuke... aku ga sengaja" Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengompres mata kirinya.

Sasuke mengerang sedikit saat dia tidak sengaja menekan kompresnya ke bagian matanya yang bengkak. Hal ini membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab bengkaknya mata Sasuke.

**Reka ulang** (Flashback bahasa indonesianya apa sih?)

"_Apaan sih ribut ba-" ~BUGHH!!~_

_Wajah dan kepalan tangan bertemu... I__ntinya Naruto tidak sengaja menonjok wajah Sasuke saat sedang bersemangat menyiksa si pintu._

"_Ugh-" Sasuke memegang bagian dari wajahnya yang mulai membiru._

"_Sa-sasuke! Kamu ga apa-apa kan??!"__ Naruto langsung panik dan menghampiri Sasuke, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan mata kiri Sasuke.... Cukup parah sepertinya._

**A****khir Dari Reka Ulang**

**-------------**

Jadi kenapa Naruto bisa ada di dalam apartemen Sasuke?

Yahhh.... terserah dia lah ya *digeplak*.

Naruto menunduk menatap lantai, tidak berani untuk menatap mata Sasuke. Walaupun mereka bermusuhan tetapi kalau sampai melukai satu sama lainnya menurut Naruto itu sudah keterlaluan. Naruto berpikir untuk meluruskn masalah ini, dia tidak suka jika mempunyai kesalahan terhadap orang lain.

"Sasuke... Aku minta maaf... ya? Kamu boleh minta apa saja deh"

Clik. Sasuke langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

'Hmm... mungkin aku bisa minta dia jadi pacarku nih' Sasuke tersenyum-senyum mesum sambil memikirkan permintaan apa saja yang bisa dia lontarkan.

"Apa saja. Naruto?" Sasuke menguji perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Yep! Apa saja!"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, pelan-pelan ia mencoba mengatakan permintaannya.

"A-Aku minta.....*glek* Kamu jadi pa-"

"Ya ampun!!! Udah jam segini??!" Naruto langsung melompat dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke!! Lain kali aja!! Konser Ridho Rhoma bakal dimulai di TPI nih!!"

~Brakk!!~ (Suara pintu ditutup)

Sasuke hanya bisa ber-oTL dalam kesedihannya.

-TBC-

**A/N**

**Ahhh... saya minta maap sekali nihh...**

**Sebenernya nih cerita harusnya udah tamat. Tapi entah kenapa kayaknya ada yg kurang buat ending-nya.... Jadi saya bakal ngubah mulai dari setengah kebawah dari fik ini.... jjah dari Oneshot malah jadi Twoshot.... O TL ---- Hiii!!!! Palanya copot!!!**

***ditendang* (Maap jayus)**

**Baibai~~ jangan lupa rifiu-nya yah!**


End file.
